Stay Stay Stay
by BadeShipper5ever
Summary: Después del beso de Jade y Moose ¿Qués es lo que ocurre después?
1. Chapter 1

-Después de esto podemos ir por hamburguesas?

-Ya veremos- le dije a Moose mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos y me acercaba a el, mis labios chocaron contra los suyos

El beso se torno cada vez mas apasionado e incluso nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban como si apenas pudiéramos hacerlo, trate de pasarme al asiento trasero junto con Moose sin interrumpir el beso y cuando lo logramos yo estaba acostada en el asiento y el estaba encima de mi, seguimos besándonos pero de pronto lo aparte de mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto confundido, si no pensaba que estaba loca cuando me vio ahora debía de estar pensandolo.

-Nada- menti, Moose era el mejor amigo de Beck y yo estaba a besandolo ,claro que pasaba algo ,es decir, esto estaba mal; pero muy a pesar de eso por fin me había interesado alguien desde hace mucho tiempo y Beck no iba a arruinar eso. Moose me volvió a besar y esta vez bajo hasta el cuello.

"_I never thought that it'd be so simple but_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_I always thought that it'd be too crazy but_

_I found a way, I found a way"_

El celular de Moose empezó a sonar.

-Lo siento- dijo seguido de apartarse de mi y buscar su teléfono en el bolso de su pantalón- Es Beck- dijo justo después de ver la pantalla de su celular.

-Contesta- le dije pero en vez de hacerlo el colgó.

-Escucha Jade- me dijo mientras trataba de sentarse a lado mío -Esto no esta bien.

-Lo sé, no soy canadiense.

-No- dijo casi riendo- Beck es mi mejor amigo y tu eres su ex, por más que tu ya no sientas nada por el, esto no esta bien.

-¿Queeeé?- pregunte confundida y molesta, Beck oficialmente lo había arruinado- El ya no siente nada por mi, así que desde mi punto de vista no tiene nada de malo.

-No sé Jade, creo que tu sigues siendo demasiado importante para el.

-Eso no es cierto, en realidad creo que la única persona importante para el ha sido Tori y de cualquier forma ¿Por qué hablamos de el?

-No Jade hablo en serio, conozco a Beck desde kinder y puedo decir que la única persona que en serio le ha importado como algo más que una amiga eres tu.

-El dijo que solo me amaba como amiga y creo que lo entiendo, es decir, me volvía loca solo por que le hablara a cualquier chica.

-¿Eso dijo el? No lo creo.

-Bueno, yo no creo lo que tu me dices.

-Escucha Jade ambos sabemos que Beck es de esas personas que esconde sus sentimientos pero puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es cierto.

Tarde unos cuantos minutos en procesar lo que me estaba diciendo y después sugerí ir al Karaoke Dokie para reunirnos con los demás pero cuando llegamos no me sentí de humor para convivir con todos.

-¿No piensas venir?- pregunto Moose al notar que no me movía

-No, tengo que hacer otra cosa en otro lugar- menti

-Esta bien, cuidate- me dijo mientras se alejaba

**Beck's POV**

Robbie acababa de contar un chiste realmente malo cuando vi a Moose llegar y me levante a preguntarle donde se habia metido

-Te perdiste a Cat y a Tori cantar-le dije

-Lo siento- se disculpo seguido de bajar la vista, sabia que además de perderse a Tori y Cat cantar algo más estaba pasando.

-¿Donde estabas?

-Por ahi- me dijo nervioso-¡Oh por dios! me estoy muriendo de hambre, pediré una hamburguesa.

Decidí dejar las cosas sin preguntar nada más,era obvio que había cambiado de tema y si el no quería decirme lo que le pasaba tal vez era por que no quería que los demás se enteraran, como sea, lo resolveríamos en cuanto estuviéramos solos.

Comimos un poco más e incluso Robbie,Tori, Cat y Andre decidieron cantar una canción antes de irnos así que aproveche para preguntarle a Moose que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

-¿Ya me vas a decir donde estuviste?

-Te dije quepor ahí- me dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa- ¡Estas hamburguesas son lo máximo!

-No cambies de tema

Moose dejo la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpio la boca con una servilleta antes de hablar -Estaba con Jade.

Cierto, en todo este tiempo Jade no había aparecido por aquí, debí de haberlo pensado antes

-¿Por qué no querías decirme?

-Bueno, es tu ex.

-¿Y? Es decir no es como que haya o vaya a pasar algo entre ustedes.

-Bueno- dijo Moose haciendo un circulo en la mesa con su dedo indice -En realidad, nos besamos.

-¿¡Tu besaste a Jade!?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Ella me beso y después yo le respondí el beso - me corrigió y antes de poder responderle escuche algo

-¡CHICOS!- grito Cat refiriéndose a mi y a Moose- ¡VENGAN A CANTAR CON NOSOTROS!

Nos miramos y ya estábamos a punto de subir al escenario junto con los demás cuando yo preferí salir de ahí, no sabia lo que pasaba conmigo, solo quería estar solo.

Maneje hasta mi RV y me quede afuera sentado y meditando acerca de todo.

Si Moose y Jade se habían besado eso significaba que ella ya había dejado de extrañarme o incluso de quererme, significaba que ya podía salir con quien fuera sin hacerla sentir mal, significaba que la había perdido totalmente.

-Hola- escuche a alguien interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pero conocía esa voz, Jade.

Solo sonreí, estaba feliz de verla, es decir, cuando la vi supe que ella era la persona con la que quería estar en este preciso momento.

**Jade's POV**

-Hola- le dije a Beck en cuanto vi que estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para siquiera haberme escuchado entrar a su patio trasero.

El solo me sonrió.

-¿Está Moose?- le pregunte y en seguida su sonrisa desapareció.

-Se quedo en el karaoke Dokie con los demás.

-OH- no sabia que más decir -Supongo que entonces mejor me voy.

Cuando estaba dando la vuelta escuche que Beck me decía algo

-Espera

-¿Queeé?- pregunte molesta

-¿Y si nos hacemos compañía?

-Como sea- dije mientras tomaba asiento en la otra silla que se encontraba alado de la de Beck.

-¿Por qué no te vi en el Karaoke Dokie?- me pregunto

-Tal vez por que no estaba de humor.

-Oh vamos Jade, tu siempre estas de humor- dijo sarcásticamente

-No sabia que ahora eras sarcástico- le dije fastidiada

-Yo no sabia que ahora besabas a mis amigos.

-Tu no me conoces -le dije enojada- y aun asi ¿Por que te importa? ¡Ya no soy tu novia!

Me levante enojada de la silla decepcionada que dijera eso de mi, es decir, con ¿que derecho me lo reprochaba?. Beck ya había arruinado una vez lo nuestro pero esto realmente había arruinado todo entre nosotros, lo odiaba, odiaba que creyera que me conocía , odiaba que no me tuviera miedo como los demás y lo que mas odiaba es que en realidad no podía odiarlo en los mas mínimo.

Cuando salí de ahí choque con Moose que estaba entrando y se encontraba confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estas bien? - me pregunto en cuanto me lleve las manos a la cara para tapar mis ojos llorosos

-¡Lo único que a el le importa es su maldito ego!- le grite a Moose refiriéndome al estúpido de Beck.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba

-Jade yo lo sie..- me llamo Beck que había venido detrás de mi pero que no había podido terminar la oración al ver a Moose abrazandome.

Aparte a Moose al escuchar la voz de Beck y me voltee para verlo a la cara.

-Jade- me llamo Beck

-Solo déjalo así Beckett, estoy cansada de todo.

-Yo…

-No, tu no me conoces, hace meses que dejaste de hacerlo así que deja de pensar que lo haces por que no es así.

Después me limite a salir de ahi para irme de una vez por todas a mi casa, donde no debí de haber salido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, en serio los aprecio. También Lupita sé que dijiste que querias que Jade se quedara con alguien más que no sea Beck pero de hecho ya termine de escribir esta historia, solo la estoy diviendo y corrigiendo por partes, pero prometo que estoy haciendo una historia donde Jade se queda con alguien más solo por complacerte3 Como sea, espero la disfruten.**

* * *

**Beck's POV.**

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Moose confundido

-Nada ok

-No creo que Jade llore por nada, es decir...es Jade

Sabia a lo que se referia, Jade era mala,sarcástica e incluso grosera como para que todos pensaran que no tenia sentimientos pero en realidad los tenia, solo que Jade era la persona más fuerte que había conocido jamás.

-Le dije algo que no debí de haber dicho y en realidad me arrepiento, estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando apareciste.

-Yo sé que estuve mal por besar a Jade pero dime que no le reprochaste eso.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste- me lleve las manos a la cara de frustración- Lo hice y me arrepiento… debe de estar odiando me ahora mismo.

-Por más que ella quisiera hacerlo no creo que pudiera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bien sabes a lo que me refiero.-me dijo levantando las cejas- ahora vamos a dormir que tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para regresar a Canada.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos demasiado temprano como para ser sábado, metimos las maletas de Moose en la cajuela y papá encendió el coche para dirigirnos a quedaríamos una noche allá y después regresaríamos el domingo en la tarde.

**Jade's POV.**

-Jadey salgamos ¡por favor!- me suplico Cat, era domingo en la mañana y Cat había llegado sin si quiera avisarme.

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto con una carita de perro triste.

-Por que simplemente no estoy de humor.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto- ¡Deduzco que algo te pasa! Ayer no me viste cantar LA Boyz con Tori ni te apareciste en el Karaoke Dokie

-Gran deducción Cat- dije sarcásticamente- …ayer me enfade con Beck.

- ¿Beso a otra chica?

-Ugh no -gruñí- me reprocho por besarme con Moose

Parecía que el aire le faltaba a Cat cuando dije lo del beso con Moose

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEÉÉ!?- por fin logro emitir un sonido

-¿No te lo dije?- trate de sonar relajada, en realidad si sabia que no se lo había dicho.

Cat se paro del sofá y empezó a brincotear al rededor mío

-¡JADE Y MOOSE SE VAN A CASAR! ¡YAAAAAAAAY!

-¡NOOOOO!- le grite para que se detuviera -Ugh ¿por qué eres tan inmadura?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada, olvídalo -le dije fastidiada -el punto es que después de que Beck me reprochara me fui de ahí y después llego Moose y me abrazo.

-¡Fuiste la ganadora Jadeeeee!

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida -¿ A que te refieres?

-Moose te eligió a ti- me guiño el ojo -Ni siquiera mis ricas hamburguesas pudieron seducirlo

-¿Quieres olvidar las hamburguesas,Cat?- dije molesta- Te estoy tratando de contar lo que paso ayer.

-Oh cierto

Termine de contarle lo sucedido a Cat y al final termine casi llorando por lo que había pasado con Beck.

-¿Por que no te desahogas?- me sugirió Cat al ver que me tapaba la cara para evitar llorar frente a ella.

-Llorar es para débiles- le conteste tratando de parecer fuerte después de casi derrumbarme

-¿Sabes lo que me ayuda a desahogarme?- me pregunto Cat -Escribir en mi diario

-Yo jamas tendría un diario

-No seria un diario exactamente, podrías escribir… ¡canciones!

-No es tan mala idea Cat.

Cat solo me guiño el ojo y después empezamos a escribir la canción que para ser sincera, ayudo demasiado.

—

Al día siguiente me prepare para ir a HA, mi fin de semana se había ido volando.

Cuando llegue vi a Tori y Andre hablando y justo cuando llegue a plantarme en frente de ellos se callaron.

-¿Qué?- pregunte molesta

-Nada, nada-dijo Andre nervioso -Se me hace tarde para ir a clase, adiós!

-¿Qué mosco le pico?- le pregunte a Tori mientras veíamos a Andre irse -Ni siquiera ha tocado el timbre

-¡No lo sé! Tal vez yo también debería irme- me dijo nerviosa y después desapareció

¿Qué estaba pasando con todos?

Me limite a ir a mi locker a tomar mis libros del primer periodo pero cuando voltee a mi derecha ahí estaban Tori y Beck hablando, verlos juntos ya no me molestaba en lo absoluto a decir verdad, creo que la canción me habia ayudado a dejar de extrañar a Beck.

**Beck's POV.**

-Hola Beck- Tori me saludo mientras yo cerraba mi locker

-Hola- le sonrei

-Entonces…

-¿Si?

-Andre me dijo que ya tenias novia! - Dijo sonriendo y dándome un golpecito en el hombro-¿Por que no me dijiste?

-Ni siquiera es mi novia, solo he salido con ella desde hace unos días

-Bueno y ¿como se llama?

-Meredith.

-Lindo nombre- me dijo y después hizo una pausa- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Jade?

-No- le respondí bajando la vista

-¿Por que no?

-Bueno ademas de que ella esta enojada conmigo por lo del sábado, yo no quiero…

-¿Lastimarla?

-Si.

-Se enterara tarde o temprano

-Lo sé, pero yo no puedo decírselo.

Tori se quedo pensando en algo y después hablo

-Tengo una idea!

Las ideas de Tori por lo general no me gustaban pero de todas formas pregunte cual era.

-Para que Jade no se ponga triste cuando se entere acerca de Meredith podemos conseguirle a ella una cita!

Empece a reírme, esa idea era tan mala como Trina cantando.

-¿Queeeeeeé?- pregunto Tori

-No creo que esa idea funcione- le dije todavía riendo

-¿Por que no?

-Por que ningún chico en HA lo haría

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Tori que aun se encontraba confundida

-Nadie saldría con Jade ,es terrorífica, es decir con solo una mirada hace temblar a todos los chicos…e incluso miar.

-Bueno si… Pero Jade puede ser graciosa y… ¿linda?

-Suerte con eso- le dije mientras tocaba el timbre -Nos vemos después!

Me dirigí a clases y cuando el timbre volvió a tocar, ya era la hora del descanso así que me dirigí a la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos con todo el grupo pero solo estaban Tori y Andre sentados.

-¿Qué hay?- pregunte en cuanto puse mi bandeja en la mesa y después me senté.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Andre nervioso y después se marcho.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunte a Tori extrañado.

-Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que le encontraría una cita a Jade?

-Ajaá

-Pues Andre le pidió salir!

-¿Andre?

-Si, al principio tenia miedo pero Jade acepto de buena manera.

-Qu..que Jade aceptó?

-Si- me dijo sonriendo- Ya no tienes por que preocuparte!

-Oh claro- le di una sonrisa fingida y seguí comiendo, seguía sin creer que Jade le dijera que si a Andre a la primera, es decir, yo en cambio tuve que preguntarle al menos 3 veces para que accediera a salir conmigo.

Como sea, después de eso me había quedado claro que Jade ya no me quería ,incluso que estaba bien si yo salía con Meredith.

-Adivina quien soy- escuche por detrás mientras alguien me tapaba los ojos, sabia quien era pero no era quien yo quería que fuera

-Meredith.

-Si- dijo mientras me quitaba las manos de los ojos y después se sentaba a lado mio

Tori se aclaro la garganta, casi había olvidado que ella seguía sentada ahí.

-Tori ella es Meredith.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Tori forzando una sonrisa -Te veo en clases Beck- me dijo mientras se paraba y me dejaba solo con Meredith, algo que no quería en lo absoluto en estos momentos.

-¿Me extrañaste?- me pregunto

-Claro- sonreí, o al menos eso trate de fingir, esperaba que ella se lo tragara pues a quien extrañaba era a otra persona.

Ella me tomo la cara con las manos, tal y como lo hacia Jade, y después presiono sus labios contra los míos pero sus labios no eran los de Jade.

Cuando la aparte me di cuenta que Jade estaba observandonos y en cuanto la mire a los ojos, ella tiro su bandeja y se marcho.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y no los haya decepcionado, también perdón por hacerlos ya no tardarme tanto en subir los capítulos. Dejen reviews, personitas bonitas :c **


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero les guste, este es el ultimo capítulo ya que el proximo fin de semana por fin saldrá al aire TFB&J!, gracias por leer esta historia y quiero decir que escribiendola me base en el video del casi beso de Ande que DanWarp tuiteo hace algunos meses y el "supuesto" guion que DanWarp les enseño a unos fans sobre este episodio. **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Mientras sacaba mis libros de mi locker vi que Andre se acercaba

-Ho..hola Jade.

-Parece que viste un fantasma- brome -¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si tu..¿quisieras salir conmigo?

-¿Algo así como una cita?

-Si- hizo una pausa -Bueno..si tu quieres.

-Uhm claro -accedí de buena gana -¿En donde?

-Crei que nos sentiríamos más cómodos si alguien mas esta ahí ¿qué te parece la casa de Tori?

-Por mi esta bien- le dije mientras metía mis libros en mi mochila.

-Genial- se me quedo contemplando un buen rato y yo le sonreí

-Nos vemos al rato- interrumpí el silencio y me marche.

Me dirigí a mis clases y cuando volvió a tocar el timbre, ya era la hora del almuerzo así que decidí salir a comprar algo de comer pero la fila en el camión de Festus eran tan larga como eterna.

Ya habían pasado al menos 15 minutos desde que había tocado el timbre y yo apenas me estaba dirigiendo hacia la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre, cuando vi algo que me sorprendió. Beck estaba besando a una alguien y cuando el la aparto, me volteo a ver.

Si algo sabia es que no me iba quedar ahí como una estupida viendo como se tragaban así que inconscientemente tire mi comida y salí corriendo.

Me tape la cara mientras me iba al cuarto del conserje "Nadie puede ver a Jade West asi" pensé. pero antes de poder llegar Tori me detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

La tome de la mano y la lleve directo al cuarto del conserje ,donde nadie nos vería.

-¡Tu sabias que Beck tenia una nueva novia!- le reclame molesta y tragando mis lagrimas.

-Si pero..

-¿¡Y por que no me dijiste!? Acabo de verme como una completa estúpida delante de ellos!

-Yo no era la indicada Jade

-UGH- gruñi- ¿Pero si la indicada para hacerme una cita con Andre?

-Esta bien, esta bien tranquilazate- me dijo -A Andre en serio le gustas, incluso el año pasado cuando hicieron la canción te dedico su canción de 365 days.

-¿Que?- estaba confundida -¿Que no era para su perro?

-¡No! Era para ti, pero en ese momento estabas con Beck y Andre se sentía culpable

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo- me guiño el ojo y después salió del cuarto del conserje.

Tal vez Tori tenia razón.

—

-Voy!- escuche del otro lado de la puerta; había tocado la puerta de la casa de Tori, lista para mi cita con Andre.

Cuando Tori abrió la puerta, me asuste al ver a Andre detrás de ella ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con el? Oh cierto, olvidar a Beck.

Cuando entre, todos nos sentamos en el sofá rojo de Tori y un silencio incomodo irradio su sala, no era como cuando todos salíamos juntos como amigos y hablábamos de tonterías, esta vez todo era incomodo y extraño.

-Oi que vas a cantar mañana Jade!- me dijo Tori

-Si- le respondí -Escribí la canción con Cat

-¿Que tal si la cantas?- sugirió Tori

-Bueno, en realidad aún le faltan algunos detalles

-Yo puedo ayudarte -se ofreció Andre

-Eso estaría bien

-¿Que tal si usamos el piano?- sugirió Vega

Me senté en el asiento que estaba en frente del piano y empece a sentir las teclas con mis dedos, después empece a tocar una melodía y de pronto escuche a Vega diciendo que tenia que irse pero la ignore y seguí tocando.

-Es muy buena -me dijo Andre cuando termine

-Aun no me convence, es muy lenta

-¿Puedo? -me pregunto Andre para sentarse junto a mi y yo accedí.

Andre toco la misma melodía que yo había tocado pero la mejoro.

-Me gusta -dije sonriendo …espera, Jade West no sonríe

-A mi me gustas tu- me dijo mientras me devolvía la sonrisa -digo…me gusta la canción

-Esta bien-le dije entre risas, estaba actuando como una de esas niñas tontas que se sonrojan por cualquier cosa.

-¡No esta bien!- Andre se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar por todo el cuarto -Beck es mi amigo y tu eres su ex y oh por dios, nada de esto esta bien!

Me levante también y me recargue sobre la pared

-Beck ya tiene una nueva novia ¿que importa?

-¡No Jade! Escucha yo te escribí la canción de 365 days y tu en ese momento estabas con Beck y ahora me siento mas culpable por que estoy teniendo una cita con la ex novia de mi me…

-Tranquilo- lo interrumpí y después tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -pregunto Beck mientras Andre y yo estábamos a la mitad del beso

-No ¿tu que haces aquí?- le pregunte a Beck después de apartar a Andre de mi.

-Yo solo vine a… ver a Tori pero llege y los encontre besandose!

-¡Noticias para ti Beck! Eso es lo que la gente hace en una cita.

-¿¡Pero por que tienes que besar a todos mis amigos!?- me pregunto enfadado.

-¡También son mis amigos! -le grite, había arruinado mi día por completo -Y de todas formas, ¿Por que te importa? ¡YA NO SOY TU NOVIA!

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa de Tori, no podía soportar como Beck me reprochaba por besar a sus amigos cuando fue el quien se olvido de mi primero.

-Jade, yo lo siento-escuche por detrás, Beck me habia seguido hasta mi coche.

-Tu no sientes nada Beck- le grite mientras me daba la vuelta -Tu eres un maldito robot

Beck no supo que decir y se quedo callado unos cuantos segundos -Yo en verdad lo siento Jade, no quise reprocharte nada.

-¿Adivina que? Lo hiciste -le dije - ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Ya no me importa, solo déjame en paz.

**Beck's POV**

-Tu no sientes nada Beck- me grito mientras se daba la vuelta -Tu eres un maldito robot

Ella tenia razón, en todo este tiempo jamás le demostré a Jade que al menos me dolió cuando terminamos o que me importaba tan como amiga, jamás; pero escucharlo de ella simplemente me dolía por que me había dado cuenta cuanto dolor le había causado.

-Yo en verdad lo siento Jade, no quise reprocharte nada.

-¿Adivina que? Lo hiciste -me dijo más tranquila -¿ Y sabes otra cosa? Ya no me importa, solo dejame en paz.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho, verla partir esta vez me dolía más que la primera vez que lo hice pero esta seria la ultima vez, de eso estaba seguro.

"Beep beep beep" mi celular empezo a sonar pero no conteste hasta que vi que Jade desaparecía por completo de mi vista.

Cuando vi en la pantalla de mi celular decía "Meredith", sabia que hacer al respecto y para eso tenia que verla en persona así que la llame para que nos viéramos en algún lugar, ella acepto ir al Karaoke Dokie y después colgué sin despedirme.

—-

-Hola- le dije secamente cuando la vi sentada en una mesa junto al escenario, ya habia llegado al Karaoke Dokie.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto, era obvio que pasaba algo.

De pronto la abrace -No creo que esto vaya a funcionar- le susurre al oido.

-¿Es por tu ex novia?- me pregunto después de apartarme

Me quede callado, la verdad es que si era por ella, me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por que volviera a mi.

-Lo único que me da satisfacción es que no creo que ella quiera regresar contigo después de todo lo que le hiciste!

Meredith tenia razón en cada palabra que decía pero ella no me quitaría las ganas de luchar por Jade.

**Jade's POV**

-¡Buena suerte!- Cat me dijo justo después de irse, estaba apunto de cantar y estaba nerviosa como nunca lo había estado, es decir, mucho antes de que Tori llegara había cantado una y mil veces en este escenario pero las letras que cantaba eran las de Andre y hoy en cambio cantaría algo que yo habia escrito y peor aun, expresaba como me sentía realmente.

Como sea, Cat y Robbie habían sido los únicos que habían venido a desearme suerte y no era para más, después de todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera yo quería ver a Beck o a Andre.

-UN APLAUSO PARA JADE WEST!- escuche al presentador y todos aplaudieron, cruce el escenario hasta que me encontré en frente del microfono y de pronto la música comenzó.

_You think you know me but you don't know me_

_You think you owe me but you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

_So listen to me, listen to me_

_You push me back, i push you harder harder_

_You scream at me, i scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-LOUDER_

_Im dangerous so im warning you_

_Bu you are not afraid of me(8)_

Mientras cantaba no podía dejar de ver a Beck y al parecer el tampoco a mi, me veía con los mismos ojos que hace 9 meses, me sonreia como antes pero supuse que al terminar la canción yo volvería a la realidad y me daría cuenta que no quiero esa realidad por que mi realidad era estar sin el.

Todos aplaudieron en cuanto termine de cantar y después me fui atrás del escenario donde Cat y Robbie me estaban esperando.

-¡LO HICISTEE!- me dijo Cat mientras me abrazaba, pero en vez de apartarla -como siempre- le devolví el abrazo.

-Eso fue genial Jade- me dijo Robbie

-Incluso yo,pienso que estuviste increíble- agrego Rex

Les sonreí y en ese momento Tori y Andre llegaron, todos estaban ahí excepto quien en verdad quería que estuviera.

Me aleje poco a poco de los demás y los deje hablando de alguna historia del hermano de Cat , yo por mi parte iba a tomar aire a algún lugar lejos de Hollywood Arts.

Cuando ya estaba en el estacionamiento abriendo mi coche alguien apareció por detrás

-Lo hiciste genial

Me di la vuelta -Beck- le dije aliviada que no fuera algún asesino,secuestrador o algo parecido -Me espantaste.

"Así estara tu conciencia Jade" me dije.

-¿Jade West asustada?

-Cállate -le demande -Solo me alegro que no hayas sido un asesino , superalo.

-Te he extrañado- me dijo, eso había sido inesperado.

-Lo sé -sonreí -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

El presiono sus labios contra los míos y no hice el mas mínimo esfuerzo de quitarmelo de encima, es más, me aferre mas a el como si en realidad hubieran pasado años sin verlo, tenerlo, tocarlo.

Cuando lo aparte de mi el me tomo la cara con sus manos y me miro a los ojos -En serio te he extrañado-volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos.

Después de un rato por fin nos apartamos y nos quedamos contemplandonos el uno al otro

-Tienes novia Beck- le susurre

-Estoy con ella en este momento- me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mia, eso solo quería decir que había terminado con Meredith.

Le sonreí y lo abrace, pero lo aparte en cuanto me di cuenta que Andre estaba justo enfrende de mi observandonos .

-Debi de saberlo desde antes-dijo Andre y después se marcho de ahí

Mire a Beck como diciéndole que tenia que ir tras Andre y el solo asintió.

-Andre- le grite mientras trataba de alcanzarlo-Detente.

Andre por fin se detuvo y dio la vuelta

-¿Para que me detengo Jade?-me dijo-¿Para que me digas que ya regresaste con Beck?

-Yo… quiero explicartelo.

-No hay nada que explicar, yo sé que nunca dejaste de amar a Beck

El tenia razón así que me quede callada y el se acerco a mi, me tomo la cara con sus manos y me beso, un beso suave y tierno, no lo detuve por que al final yo me quedaría con Beck y bueno, eso seria con lo único que el se quedaría, un recuerdo; y yo no podía arrebatarle eso.

**Epilogo. **

-Toma tu cafe- me dijo Beck mientras llegaba tallando sus ojos

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-le dije en tono molesto mientras cerraba mi locker

-¡Me desvele hablando contigo!- me dijo como si fuera bastante obvio

-¿Y?- le dije molesta -No seas una niña, solo fue hasta las 4 de la mañana

Beck giro los ojos

-No estoy de humor para pelear Jade- me dijo molesto

Presione mis labios contra los suyos y después lo empuje contra mi locker

-¿Y si estas de humor para esto?

-¿Quien dijo que estaba de malas?- me dijo sonriendo. -Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- le conteste sonriendo.


End file.
